Remembrace
by Mis'essGrayson
Summary: The dust caused from the falling walls and pillars partially blinded the two boys. And among the noise, they only listen to her voice. "It's ok" was the last thing Dick could hear from her. Then silence.


**Remembrance**

* * *

The alarm woke him up at 6 o'clock. By 6:30 he already showered and went out of his apartment. It will be a long day, he thought while heading to the alley where the teleporter was hidden.

He was already revising his routine for the day. Check how his team was doing, do the report of their training from yesterday and update the new system for the main computer. He raised his head, looking at the cloudy sky. It was going to be a cold day. He wasn't surprised.

He devised the teleporter and started walking faster, watching nobody was following him.

Being teleported was an odd sensation. It felt like small ants walking under your skin, but he grew getting used to it.

It only took a few seconds and the main room of the Cave replaced his surroundings along with Computer's voice announcing him.

"Well, look who's here" a female voice said.

"Hey, dude. Thought you'd come in about an hour." another voice, a young and male one, muttered.

"Just want to give the instructions for the day and leave." he said. "Where are the others?"

"Having breakfast, and I bet you haven't"

"I'm not hungry, Babs, but thanks. I'll wait for them here"

Twenty minutes passed and the room was full with his teammates, some of them still yawning. By that moment he was already by the computer with Mal and Barbara.

"All right Team, the new system is already working. Mal, you know what to do with the codes I gave you. Don't forget your training at 6 o'clock. Batgirl and Miss Martian, you're in charge." he said before turning around.

"Wait, are you not staying today?" La'gaan asked a little surprised.

A few seconds passed and no one dared to say a word. He didn't turn around. "I have others duties today."

At a corner of the room, Superboy closed his eyes with rage and sorrow.

TTT

The Bio-ship was already floating abode the disguised building. Everybody knew their respective positions. Miss Martian was going to stay on the ship, ready to fly away when the mission was over. Superboy would be the distraction and later help, and Robin was in charge of the search and rescue along with Superboy.

It was a cold night; Robin wasn´t superstitious, but for any reason he didn´t like it.

He discarded every negative thought from his mind. He needed to be focus, now more than ever in his entire life. She depended on him. She trusted him.

Silently, they landed on the ground and, as they planned, Superboy was the first to act.

Quickly he inspected his surroundings. It was an abandoned weaponry factory located on the outskirts of a small town. The sight of the disguised Gordanians' ship caught his attention. He clenched his fists strongly. He should've seen this coming after she told him about the Gordanians' reputation. Maybe they were planning to send her back to the Citadel, or the Psions were trying to get her back for their experiments.

"Focus, Dick!" he told himself.

He heard an explosion, his signal.

TTT

He was really confused, and being the newest member of the team didn't help.

"Did you meet her?" asked Jaime to his friend.

"I didn't have the chance." Gar answered him while changing the channel.

"And you?"

"The same, but M'gann told me a few about her. Seems she was very powerful." La'gaan said standing behind the sofa.

But Jaime wasn't content with the answers. He was very curious about this alien girl that once fought along with his team. But mainly, he was curious about what happened a few years ago that same day.

"Have you tried asking Nightwing?" he asked suddenly. Both her friends looked at him with an odd expression on their faces.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Gar said.

"Why not?"

"Well… I'm not so sure but… let's say it's just a really bad idea."

"And Robin?" Jaime muttered, now catching their total attentions.

"That's a possibility, but…"

"Come on, you too want to know." La'gaan said walking out the door.

TTT

He finally saw her, her skin covered in cuts and bruises. She was almost unconscious, with her back against a wall and both her arms extended and attached by some strange and thick chains. His face paled. He was about to run to her, but a huge Gordanian blocked his way with his weapon. He cursed while jumping back, avoiding the blow. Anxiety possessed him. The plan, his plan, wasn't working the way he expected. They were taking too much time and the scenario was so different from what he thought.

He cursed again, now his anger addressed to his mentor. Even when he asked for his help, he didn't do anything, telling him they were prepared enough to accomplish a simple rescue mission.

But it wasn't that simple.

Using a Batarang, Robin hit the Gordanian on his face, distracting him enough to use a freezing bomb on the alien.

He hurried to her and kneeling to her side.

"Star… Starfire! Can you hear me?" he said, taking her face in his hands.

She opened her eyes slowly, and a small smile appeared in her tired face. "You came for me."

"Did you doubt it?" he said smiling.

Suddenly they heard an explosion, and the floor and the walls around them started trembling. The Gordanians started to fly out of the place. Robin panicked, knowing exactly what was coming.

"Superboy, help me!" he shouted, trying to break the chains that oppressed her.

Conner run to where his friends were, and without waiting Robin to tell him, he tried to destroy the chains.

To his surprise he couldn't.

"Robin, stop. It's pointless, not even Conner can destroy these chains." her voice said so calmly.

"No, no, no, no! Don't say that! We're gonna get you out of here!"

"Robin…"

"I just need… fuck, where's that damn thing!?"

"Robin…"

"Superboy, give me a hand!"

"Richard!"

He froze.

"Robin, listen to me. It's going to be alright, ok, but you have to get out." she said trying to make her own voice sound soothe.

"No, don't say that!"

"I'll be fine, Tamaranians are very strong and resistant. I can bear it…"

"No, you can't! We're gonna get you out of here."

"You won't survive if you stay. You have to go."

"I won't leave you!"

"You're running out of time! Superboy, take him out of here!"

"I'm not going anywhere without you!"

"Superboy!"

Conner didn't move. "But–"

"Conner, now!"

Superboy finally moved at the sound of her voice, then grabbed Robin's arms strongly. His eyes never leaved Starfire's face.

"I'll meet you both outside, ok"

"No! Starfire!" he madly cried, struggling with Superboy´s arms.

"Conner, don´t let him do something stupid." she said softly with a smile on her lips, but it didn't calm him down. He was as desperate as Robin, maybe more.

"No! Let go me, Conner!"

The dust caused from the falling walls and pillars partially blinded the two boys. And among the noise, they only listen to her voice. "It's ok" was the last thing Dick could hear from her.

Then silence.

He saw the roof crumbling

The walls falling.

And her lips moving.

"_I love you"_

TTT

Lagoon Boy walked hesitantly, followed by Beast Boy and Blue Beetle, who had the same unsure look on their faces. Superboy just watched them from a corner of the room, preparing to go to take a walk with Wolf.

"Hey, mind if I ask you a question?" La'gaan asked not so sure.

"Sure"

"You know there are some... rumors around and... Well it's kind of juvenile to ask but..."

"What is it?"

"Well... Today was the day... Starfire died?"

Now Tim was surprised.

Conner froze in his place.

"You're asking because of Nightwing's absent today?" Robin asked.

"Ahh, yeah" Beast Boy said with a tiny voice. "And because some stories we've heard."

"Well, it's a long story and I'm not sure if I'm the right person to tell it" Robin said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh" Jaime simply muttered a little disappointed.

"Sorry guys, but it's not like I know what exactly happened. The only thing I know is... Well, today is a very significant day for Nightwing."

"Yeah, I mean, I knew Starfire was kind of her girlfriend and all, but... He really liked her, didn't he?"

Robin simply nodded. "He cared for her, a lot."

"He wasn't the only one" Superboy whispered, but nobody heard him.

TTT

He never admitted it, but he enjoyed talking to her. It was like finally somebody understood him. The way she felt being in a different world, where she was a total strange to the rest of the people, was exactly how he felt the first time he put a foot into the real world. Finally somebody knew how difficult was being like him.

He really liked her. She was his friend, his listener, his adviser.

Now she was gone.

He didn't notice when Wolf approached to him.

"Ready to visit a friend"

TTT

Bruce knocked the big wooden door for the fifth time, and he get the same response. Nothing.

"Dick, open the door." He said firmly, waiting for a response from the other side of the door.

Again, not even a whisper was heard.

"Dinner is served, don't make Alfred wait."

He watched the door, frowning and starting to lose the last vestige of patience he had.

"Dick, come on, open the door."

"I know it's hard, but you can't isolate yourself forever in there."

Again, nothing. He sighed, calming down and trying to find the correct words to make his son get out of his room.

He sighed. "I know how you're feeling, I've been through it too, but time will heal the pain."

The door opened abruptly, showing an emaciated and broken young man. His tired eyes pierced the man in front of him.

"No, it won't. You must be pleased now. She's not here anymore." His voiced was emotionless, but at the same time Bruce felt the pain and rage in his words.

"What are you talking about?" Bruce asked surprised

"You never liked her. You said she was a risk, a danger to me and the team. I bet you're very relieved now."

"How dare you say that!?" he shouted.

"I heard you, Bruce, when you were talking to Superman and Black Canary. You were already planning to kick her out of the team and send her back to Tamaran even when you knew she couldn't go back." he confronted him, his voice louder with every word.

Bruce just looked at him, astonished, his eyes wide open. He didn´t emit a single sound.

"It doesn't matter anymore. She's gone." his voice started to break.

There was silent between them.

"I won't lie to you." Bruce finally said. "At first I did believe she was a menace to the team, to the city, and to you. But then I saw you. I saw how you acted when she was around you. She changed you… for good. I'd never seen you so happy."

Dick looked at him, his eyes starting to sting.

Bruce took a deep breathe.

"I never wanted this, Dick. Believe when I say I'd give anything to change what happened."

"Me too."

The boy couldn't contain anymore.

He collapsed, caught by two strong arms "I miss her." he cried, holding his father´s arms tightly.

"I know, son. I know."

TTT

"Hello, handsome." a voice said from his back. He didn't need to look to know who it was.

"Hi, Zee" he said as she hugged him from behind.

"So, I got these tickets for a concert I dying to go. Mind if I ask you out today?" she said with a big smile in her face, wainting for his answer.

He was silent, his eyes fixed on the floor.

"I don't know, Zee." he just managed to say. Her smile faded away.

"Oh, well... That was something I didn't expect."

"I really want to go with you, Zee. It's just..." he didn't know what to say. "Today I can't."

"It's ok. You don´t own me any explanations. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure. Tomorrow."

"Great, see you later."

TTT

"_When I landed here on Earth, escaping from my imprisoners, I was so afraid of what I would face. I was alone, powerless and vulnerable. I felt so weak. But then you founded me and… I felt so much peace and relief. I felt safe and secure with you. I never thanked you from rescuing me."_

"_You don't have to. At some point, you rescued me too, honey."_

TTT

He stood still under that same tree. Like he guessed before, it was a cold day. His coat didn't protect him from the piecing wind; he could feel it penetrated his bones. He kneeled, his eyes focusing on another small bouquet of white flowers.

Conner was here.

"Hey, honey. Happy Birthday. I know I am an ass for not coming more frequently, but the Team and Bludheaven is keeping me busy."

"Today you'll be… well, eighteen if you count the years like I do. I'm still a little confused of how the Vegan calendar works."

He took his bouquet and deposited it on the ground, next to Conner's.

"I know you like tulips, but I was feeling like bringing roses instead."

He took of his glasses, but his eyes were closed, trying to hold some tears that were already emerge. "You don't know how much I miss you, baby."

"So maybe you're wondering what's going on between Zatanna and me. Well, it's hard to explain. I like her, she's good friend, a great hero and I care about her, but–" he sighed, unable to continue.

"I still remember your face, so calm and serene, telling me everything was going to be alright, even when you knew you it wasn't. You knew it, all the time."

He finally opened his eyes, looking at the grave in front of him.

"I couldn't save you. I-I couldn't protect you. I failed you."

"Remember what you told me the last time we saw. I still repeat those words in my head every single day. And then I realize I had the chance to say the same words to you, but my insecurities were stronger than my feelings."

He sighed again, sitting down in front of the stone grave. A warm wind blowing gently in his ear.

He smiled.

"I love you, Star."

* * *

**Author's note:** I made myself sad… well, a new YJ/TT crossover. I always imagined that if Starfire was part of the team, she'd be good friends with Superboy, and maybe at some point he'd have a crush on her. If you liked it, review.


End file.
